Drabble Drabble
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: First attempt at a drabble. There will be more added on later. Pairings differ in each one. It will be shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My first attempt in drabbles. Sorry if I suck. Note that the drabbles will be slash fic. Pairings will differ from drabble to drabble.

Disclamer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Word Count: 210

**Drabble One : Illusion**

It wasn't like he disliked the idea of sleeping with the man. He actually enjoyed it very much, yet somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong; wrong to deceive this man who had long come to love him. He couldn't let go though because as much as he wanted to end it, the man sleeping besides him was the only one who could give him what he couldn't have. Somewhere in the middle of the night, the man returned to normal, bearing those red and blue eyes behind those eyelids. His breathing was even, calm, and reassuring. Tsuna knew he would never let go. He desperately wanted to hold onto this illusion he had come to love, clinging to his need and desire.

"Mukuro," he whispered, "Turn back."

Mukuro stirred, muttered something in his sleep, smiled solemnly at Tsuna's command, and lifted an arm to drape over Tsuna's body. His form had changed and the man sleeping next to Tsuna now was Hibari. Tsuna smiled and cuddled closer. If only it was true, then Mukuro wouldn't have to suffer, but it was too late to turn back. They would be like this forever until the day he dies, just like they had promised.


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 223

**Drabble Two : Edward Scissorhands**

It was a rare opportunity to have the Varia visiting the main family. Tsuna was sitting at one end of the table in the conference room with his guardians on one side and Varia on the other. Of course that also meant that Xanxus was sitting across from him as well. They were getting side tracked from the meeting, teasing about how weird it was that Squalo had a sword that was attached to his arm

"Vooi!" he yelled as he waved the dangerous sword around.

"It's kinda like Edward Scissorhands," joked Belphegor, angering Squalo even more.

"I actually like Edward Scissorhands," stated Tsuna out of the blue.

That silenced the room and the original intent of the meeting went on.

Some time later in the week, Tsuna was leaving his house to run an errand. He stepped out and was surprised by the bushes in his front yard. Everything was cut to look like the shape of some animal. His favorite was the bunny rabbit. He smiled and looked around to see who had done such a thing. A few feet away from the street of his house he saw Squalo walking away with some leaves stuck to his hair. Smiling, Tsuna chuckled to himself, taking a mental note to say thanks to Squalo the next time they meet.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 190

**Drabble Three : Curious**

"What's wrong Spanner?" asked Tsuna when he realized the older man was staring intensely at him.

"I was curious what it would be like to kiss a male," he answered.

"Huh?"

Tsuna arched a brow and took a step back for his own safety. He chuckled sheepishly and looked away in embarrassment as he was somehow cornered to the wall. Spanner looked down at him, watching as Tsuna squirmed under his gaze. He blinked and then handed Tsuna a lollipop.

"Eh? What is this for?" asked Tsuna.

"Eat," stated Spanner.

Shrugging, Tsuna opened the wrapper and placed the lollipop into his mouth. Moments later, Spanner reached for his lollipop and forcefully pulled it out with a popping sound. Spanner placed the lollipop into his own mouth, ignoring the shocked look on Tsuna's face.

"Hmm, not good enough," said Spanner.

"Eh? Spanner-"

Tsuna was interrupted as Spanner's mouth covered his. It was a quick kiss, but it left Tsuna in a daze, staring at the back of a retreating Spanner.

"Better," said Spanner with a sly smile, satisfied that his curiosity was quelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 189

**Drabble Four : The Purpose of His Handcuffs **

Tsuna was sitting on his bed, flipping through a manga even though he should have been studying. Sitting at the end of his bed was Hibari, who had unexpectedly visited him. Tsuna could hear him flipping through something, though he had no idea what it was. Curiosity pulled him to sit up and ask.

"What are you reading?" Tsuna asked.

"You really want to know?" asked Hibari while he continued to flip through the book.

"Uh huh."

Hibari turned to look at him and smirked. Suddenly, Tsuna found himself handcuffed to the headboard of his bed.

"Hibari-san!" he yelled, "These are the cloud guardian's weapon!"

"I know, they make the perfect use for this, like what the book said," said Hibari as he tossed the book to the side.

Tsuna caught the title of the book, which read _Exciting New Ways to Spice Up Your Love Life_. His eyes widened as Hibari crawled on top.

"We'll try something new," muttered Hibari with a smile, "I think tonight will be better than the other nights."

Tsuna chuckled nervously, "Please be gentle."


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 150

**Drabble Five : Where the Mist Flows**

Tsuna would often find himself glancing out the window in his office, looking out into the far distance. He would wonder when he would see that man again and when that man would ever return to the real world. He knew that the place that imprisoned him was hard to escape from, but he would still hope that the man would find a way out, just like he said he would. Again, Tsuna looked out the window, leaning against the wall as he sighed. Somewhere in the mountains, Tsuna spotted a cloud of mist drifting over it. A faint smile played across his face as he watched the mist slowly drift over the land and nearer to the mansion.

"I wonder...have you already returned to where the mist flows?" he asked himself as he caught sight of a pair of different color eyes somewhere in the mist, "Mukuro..."


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year!

Translation: The Flower Amongst the Others

Word Count: 107

**Drabble Six : ****Sonota no naka no hana **

Hibari was standing on the roof top of the school as usual, watching over everything like a guardian. A breeze blew pass him as he leaned his head into the palm of his hand. When the bell had rung for the end of school, he abruptly started searching for that familiar face in the crowd. Hibari spotted him quickly. The boy was laughing with his group of friends as they were heading home. He loved that smile and he had hoped that the smile would never disappear because it made him radiate among everyone else.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," muttered Hibari, "Like a flower amongst the others."


	7. Chapter 7

Word Count: 175

**Drabble Seven : Summer Heat**

The summer heat was unbearable for Tsuna and yet he still found himself wrapped in the arms of a sleeping Hibari. He struggled to get free and after a few wriggling, he pried away from Hibari's grasp. Sighing, he walked over to the open window inside the office of the Discipline Committee, never really noticing how his white shirt stuck to his skin to reveal small curves or the way how his tongue would lick across his lips after he finished drinking some water.

"Hot," muttered Hibari as he walked behind Tsuna and nipped at his earlobe.

"Nnn...I know, so please stop holding onto me because it only makes it hotter," replied Tsuna as he leaned forward.

"Hm? I meant that you look hot, so stop standing in front of the window so people could see you or I might just ravage you...on second thought, maybe I will."

"Eh? Ah! Hibari-san...wait! Ahhhnn..."

That day, Tsuna learned to never stand in front of a window again while Hibari was in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Word Count: 100

**Drabble Eight : His Unseen Tears**

Even though he knew what the plan was, he still couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain stabbing at his heart. It was hard to look at the body that was lying inside that coffin even though Hibari knew that Tsuna wasn't exactly dead. Still, it hurt to look. Kneeling down on one knee next to the coffin, he leaned down to kiss the lips that were as cold as someone who was dead.

"I'll miss you," he whispered softly against those cold lips as he shed an unseen tear before the motionless body, "See you soon."


End file.
